


“i know you weren’t sleeping”

by takahiisa



Category: NewS - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takahiisa/pseuds/takahiisa
Summary: he said that he’ll be late coming home so she went to bed earlier but few minutes after she went to sleep she heard her apartment door opened.
Relationships: Takahisa Masuda/Original character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	“i know you weren’t sleeping”

It was late at night when she was done with the works that she had to bring home. While she was doing her work, he texted her saying “I’m going to be late, you don’t have to wait for me” so after done with everything she washed her face and did her night skin care routine before going to bed. It was 5 minutes after she closed her eyes, when she heard the front door opened, but she was too tired to keep herself awake to see him, so she drifted off to sleep but still can hear him outside. Not long after that, she heard the bedroom door opened, and felt him on her bed, spooning her from behind. He whispered, “I miss you so much” to her ear that it woke her up, he doesnt really say something like that directly, so it kinda surprised her. But she still closed her eyes, pretending to sleep, thinking that he might said things like that again. “I’m sorry I’ve been going home late, work have been so busy, but it’s finally finished now”, she could tell that he was a little bit tipsy by the way he talked. “So he went to a drinking party with the staffs after his work done”, she thought. “I’m so horny, I want you so much” he said with a sweet and low voice. Just seconds after he said that, she felt his hands going under her blue lace pajama. One hand was on her tummy while the other was going up and stopped on her right boob. At first, he was only cupping it, but then he softly squeezed it. It felt good. He squeezed a little harder this time and she tried so hard to keep her voice from coming out. Then she felt his fingers playing with her nipple, he knew that she doesn’t wear bra to bed and he knew how she likes it so it was so hard not to scream. While he was playing with her nipple, she felt his other hand was going down slowly to her panty. He was touching her vag so slowly, it was hell. She finally felt his finger entered her hole, and at the same time she felt something hard on her back. While his hands were doing that, she felt his breath on her neck and not long after that, she felt his lips on it, sucking her neck. It was too much stimulation that she couldn’t hold it in anymore, so she finally let her voice out, “Aaah”. He stopped sucking her neck and she heard him whispered, “I know you weren’t sleeping” with a low sexy voice that he knows she loves. It was useless to pretend to sleep so she opened her eyes. It was all felt so good that she threw her head to the back a little. Seeing the wide opening, he went back to sucking her neck while inserting a second finger to her hole. She felt his cock getting harder and harder, so she grinded him nice and slow. He stopped sucking her neck and letting out a moan that was so dirty near her ear and he whispered again, “Who taught you to be so dirty” with a frustrated voice and she felt him nibbling at your ear lobe. She grinded him even more after he said that, and she felt him pinching her nipple and inserting a third finger to her vag, the way he did that always makes her moan. She stopped grinding him and she moved her hand to feel his bulge. It was so hard. She slipped her hand to his pants because she really need to feel that hardness raw. She gripped it slowly while caressing the tip, she could felt precum coming out from it. She could hear him having trouble breathing. He started to pull down her pajama pants, “you’re so wet, i love it”. He started to pull down his pants too, she released her grip from his length. She could feel his hard cock near her ass and he moved and caressing his hard cock to her hole. He whispered to her while trying so hard to breath, “I know it’s been some time since we do this and I have to prepare you a little bit more but I just can’t hold it anymore” and she knew how hard he’s trying to hold back because she could feel his hard cock twitching near her vag. He slowly thurst his cock to her vag, she was a bit surprised yet ready to receive him, she tried to relax to receive him some more. “Aaah, so tight” she could hear him say that under his breath. He buried his face on her neck while slowly thrusting all of his length to her hole. When he finally did that, he stopped for a few minutes to let her adapt, while trying to catch his own breath. “You can move now”, she said after she felt like she was ready. She could feel his hand going down to her leg and bringing it up to give him more access. He started to move slowly, he began to increase his speed as time goes. She tried to keep her voice down because it was middle of the night, but he can hear her muffled voice, “Let out your voice. Let me hear it”. So she let out her voice a little bit, “Taka...feels good”. She knew that her voice did something to him because she felt him thursting faster and faster. She could feel his finger on her clit, he started to circle it, helping her cum. “Aaah Taka, I’m cumming” she said. “Come for me baby” he replied while speeding up his finger on her clit and his thursting rhythm. “I’m near too” she could hear him while he buried his face on her neck. “Let’s come together”, she said as her hand went to his head caressing his hair. She finally felt that tingling on her stomach as she spurt her love juice, she could feel him near finishing too, she tighten her vag, “Come inside, I want to feel you”. Just after she said that, he came. He finally relaxed his body after that, “how can you say something so sexy when I’m so near”. And she just giggled at his remarks. After he pulled out, he pulled her in closer to him until she could finally his fast heartbeats, somehow it calmed her. “Thank you” he said, she could sense his tired voice. So she turned around to see his face, and she could see his flushed tired face with half asleep eyes, she thought it was adorable. Without thinking anything, she kissed him passionately and said “Thank you too. I love you”. He smiled and drifted off to sleep while smiling. He was so precious, she thought. She pressed her head against his chest, so she could hear his heart beat normalizing. While she was half asleep she could hear him said, “I love you too. So much”. She smiled and hugged him a little tighter and went back to sleep.


End file.
